pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harumi Sunakawa ~Dream All Stars Live~
⚠ A T E N C I O N ⚠ El Live que se verá a continuación contiene historia de fondo y un "Después del Live", sin embargo al tener una extensión elevada, con el objetivo de no aburrir al espectador, se realizara en un blog aparte. Va a dejaese un link en los comentarios una vez el blog este terminado. Sin nada más que decir, let's Live uwu. �� Preguntas �� ¿Por que deberían votar por ti? Pues~ me considero una Idol capaz de sacarles muuuuchas sonrisas a todos y alegrar su día con algún concierto mio... o ni siquiera con eso, ¡quizas con un juego, saludo o autógrafo! Soy Cupido, ¡Puedo repartir amor y felicidad a cualquiera que vea mis Lives! Uno caundo ve un Live, espera divertirse, emocionarse, alegrarse, llorar de emoción... muchas emociones pasan por la cabeza de alguien con solo ver un fantástico Live, ¡me aseguraré de tener la capacidad de ser una Idol que te haga sentir todas esas emociones a tu día~! B5 son la mayor representación de PriPara, y como dicen "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". ¡Prometo llevar esa responsabilidad perfectamente con todos sus ánimos y apoyos para hacer de PriPara y sus vidas un lugar mejor! ¡Recuerdenlo~! ♡. ¿Por que quieres ser de B5? si ya estabas dentro ¿Por que quieres seguir en B5? Siempre he estado en B5 desde que se fundo, y la verdad me enorgullece mucho por mi parte, me gustaría conservar ese lugar e ir por algo más grande en este rincón. Una vez estaba hablando con una fan mia... y me dijo "Harumi-chan, ¡cuando cresca, quiero ser como tu y estar en B5 también! Así que cuando consiga mi PriTicket ire a vencerte y ocupar tu lugar en B5". No pude evitar sonreir, y le dije "Te estaré esperando". Quiero cumplir esa promesa, porque se que muchas más personas desean estar en el lugar que yo estoy ahora... pero muchas creen que nunca podrán hacerlo. Así que mientras yo sea parte de B5, seré una chica fuerte y se lo enseñare a todos los demás. Les enseñare a no perder sus sueños de su camino e ir hacia el, no detenerse a mitad de camino. Lo prometo~ ♡. ¿Qué le dirias a tus fans? ¡Minna~! ¡Vengan, anímense a votar! De ustedes depende quienes serán los responsables de traerles un gran espectáculo a su día, seas o no Idol. Gane o pierda, con mi participación los haré estallar, ¡Y por supuesto, llenarlos de amor! :D Y si tu quieres participar, ¡Anímate! ¡No pierdes nada con intentarlo! No tengas miedo, todos tenemos nuestros pros y contras, si realmente quieres estar en B5, ¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz! ¡Ven a dejar tu marca y a participar! :3 �� Live �� * Idol: Harumi Sunakawa. * Canción: Silky Heart. * Coord: Blue Light Flower Coord. * Cyalume: Super Cyalume Harumi Coord. * Puesto: Actual. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ thumb|250px|centre Meganee: Escanee sus PriTickets en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Meganee: Un lindo conjunto con flores que nos hace sentir como si estuvieramos sobre el hermoso cielo azúl. Harumi: ¡Blue Light Flower Coord~! ♡ ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ El escenario se ve completamente en negro, en general no hay iluminación a excepción de los CyalumeSticks. De repente, una pantalla blanca va asomandose, donde luego puede verse la escena de un lago con pastisal, muy lindo todo. En el lago, se ve que Harumi esta agachada jugando con el agua, con la diferencia de que no es la Harumi normal. La peliverde poseia alas de ángel enormes y un aro sobre su cabeza, al igual que unicamente un vestido blanco y los pies descalzos. Ella se gira a la cámara y desprende una sonrisa a los espectadores. '' ''Momentos después, la imagen cambia y se muestra una frase en inglés. La pantalla misteriosa desaparece y el escenario se ilumina sin nadie en el, pero... ¡SAZ! Harumi: ¡Minna~! ¡Cupido ha llegado para arreglar sus corazones! ♡ La Cupid Idol estaba en una carroza decorada con muchos corazones y nubes, como una de desfíle. Poseía varias estatuas de Eros (el dios del amor), serpentinas, confeti... en fin, un montón de adornos. Fans: ¡Waaaaa~! ¡Harumi-chan! ♡w♡ Harumi: ¿Me extrañaron~? Fans: ¡Siiii! Harumi: ¡Pues no más espera, amigos mios! La carroza se detiene en la punta del escenario y Harumi salta de este. Se dirige hacia el centro mienteas que el gran carrusel se retira rápidamente. Harumi: Perdón por no haber estado con ustedes u.u he mejorado mucho en mis 5 meses, ¡Y estoy más fortalecida que nunca para ir a mi puesto por el B5! :D Fans: ¡Yaaaay~! Harumi: ¿Recuerdan Silky Heart, amigos mios? Es una de las primeras canciones que canté, que recuerdos :'3 Fans: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Silky Heart! Harumi: ¿¡Pues que creen!? ¡Es hora de cantarla! Como he vuelto, es hora de recordar los viejos inicios de su pequeña cupido, ¿no? nwn Fans: ¡Wooow! Harumi: Así que basta de hablar. ¡Que suene, Silky Heart! \^^/ ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ (Mi amor delicado) siempre, durante 24 horas (Mi amor delicado) cada vez que pienso en ti (Mi amor delicado) estos impacientes sentimientos en mi... (Mi amor delicado) comienzan a fluir Aunque es facil decir "Te amo", cuando apareces frente a mi, mi personalidad surge y se convierte en mi obstaculo. Si fuera buena haciendo todo bien, incluso si tomara ese rasgo no importa que tanto lo intente, eso impide que el muro se derribe. Espero que puedas entender mis sentimientos es por eso que siempre te miro de reojo con mi gran coraje y amor Parece que mi delicado corazon se rompera finalmente pude encontrarte y llegue a conocerte, pero no soy buena para el amor... Habia olvidado mis cicatrices de amor pero de repente, el dolor me inundo algun dia, mi verdadero yo te dira "te amo" debo decirlo.. pero hoy me he vuelto muy debil para hacerlo Si te dijiera que te amo, estaria a gusto aunque comprendo la realidad Si te lo dijiera, tal vez te alejarias de mi De que manera deberia pensarlo? ahora mismo, tu distancia de mi es simplemente eso de amigos Seria algo hermoso pero, tan solo busco continuar hiriendome, por que me lastimo a mi misma? tan solo estoy huyendo, verdad? Parece que mi delicado corazon se rompera esta vez, si estoy herida de nuevo, estoy segura que no sere capaz de amar a nadien mas denuevo este sonido controla y rompe mi corazon mentiras sobre mi memoria... estoy segura aparte y olvide todo sobre ese dia mi kit de costura debe estar en alguna parte ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on~! Siempre, durante 24 horas (Mi amor delicado) cada vez que pienso en ti (Mi amor delicado) Estos impacientes sentimientos en mi... (Mi amor delicado) comienzan a fluir Harumi esta en un parque mirando detrás de un árbol a una sombra de la cúal parece ser su "enamorado", voltea la mirada y toca su pecho, haciendo una seña de motivación dirigiendose donde esta el chico, dando a entender que ira a confesarsele. Antes de hacerlo, acerca su mano, sin embargo al tocarlo, esta sombra se vuelve roja y se rompe cual cristal.' La peliverde al ver esto, sale corriendo aterrada con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que ella es la causante de su "muerte". Se esconde detrás de un arbusto... color rojo, el cual tenia un cartel que decía "Apego", y de repente salen de este una ráfaga de espinas en ramas que le dan un abrazo, el abrazo más doloroso que haya recibido. Poco a poco puede verse sangre (censurada) de su cuerpo. Harumi sigue llorando y se presenta una imagen de un corazón hecho de seda que se va rompiendo cada vez que se clava una espina. Se ve cada vez mucho más pálida, dando a entender que ahora ella es quien dará luto, sin embargo de un momento a otro, sus ojos se abren como platos y miles de recuerdos pasan por su mente, en donde esta con aquella sombra pasandola bien, quien le dice que todo saldrá bien. Cierra los ojos y se hunde en sus pensamientos. Sus lágrimas se eliminan, al igual que su palidez. Toma aire profundamente y se levanta atravesando las espinas, extrañamente, eliminando en el camino todas sus heridas y sangre. Al levantarse completamente, abre los ojos serenamente y mira su corazón, para luego voltear y sonreir. Para finalizar, el corazón de seda anteriormente destruido se ve nuevamente regenerado, y Harumi dice el nombre del MD. ~ Someday, someday... my Silky Heart ~ ¡¡Cyalume Change~!! thumb|250px|centre Siempre, durante 24 horas (Mi amor delicado) cada vez que pienso en ti (Mi amor delicado) Estos impacientes sentimientos en mi... (Mi amor delicado) comienzan a fluir ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Parece que mi delicado corazon se rompera finalmente pude encontrarte y llegue a conocerte, pero no soy buena para el amor... Intencionalmente ocultando mi debilidad incluso si estoy adelante, estoy segura un dia mi verdadero yo te dira "te amo" y transmitire correctamente estos sentimientos a ti ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Fans: ¡WAAA! ¡HARUMI-CHAN ES MUY LINDA~! ¡TE AMO, TE AMO! ¡MIRA POR AQUÍ~! ¡HARUMIIIIII~! ♡O♡ Harumi: Minna... Fans: ...¿Eh?... ¿Eh? La voz de la chica estaba toda cortada. Harumi: Yo... esto... no... Fans: ¿...? Harumi: ...Esto no ha terminado. El escenario vuelve a oscurecerse, pero ahora ni siquieras los CyalumeSticks estaban encendidos, repentinamente se apagaron y no habia manera de regenerarlos. Se escucha una voz, que es al parecer la de Harumi, relatar una historia mientras una nueva pantalla blanca aparece. Esta pantalla, a los segundos de presentarse, comienza a enseñar rredes sociales tales como Pritter y PriBook. En las imagenes de las redes, se ven únicamente mensajes negativos hacia Harumi. Tales como tendencias en Pritter como "#KikOutHS", cuentas de odio hacia la chica o marchas de PriBook con nombres, "Marcha para echar a Harumi de Unmatched☆Friends". Una lista interminable de hate. "¡Vete, molestas!" "Eres una mocosa sin talento. Desparece de una vez." "Opacas a Sakura y a Mei, egoísta." "Kamito y tu se ven horribles juntos, ¡asco!" Llegaba a un punto en que se creaban falsos rumores intentando difamar la imagen de Harumi, tales como que era prostituida o le pagaba a Meganii para subir su rating. Incluso se intentaron poner de acuerdo para un Black Ocean* en uno de sus conciertos. Los fans estaban helados. Se muestran, además de Tweets de hate y grupos de odio, mucho cyberbullying hacia los seguidores de Harumi, llamandolos arenosos, basura o inservibles. Estos se defendian, pero seguia siendo muy doloroso para la mayoría. Se podian escuchar sollozos entee el público. Como si fuera un vidrio, el video se rompio y dejo caer una pantalla en negro, donde aparecian videos felices de Harumi y sus fans, con sus amigos, su unidad, su familia, todo lo que la hacia feliz. Habia varias imagenes de Harumi autografiando, dando regalos o abrazando a sus fans. Los fanaticos lloraban de emoción. Finalmente desaparece por fin la pantalla, y el escenario se ilumina dejando ver que ya no era el perteneciente a Pretty Love. Era el escenario de Gothic Magic. Harumi vestia el Cutie Punk Cat Coord, miraba al público con rostro decidido. Harumi sonrie. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Bailarines traseros con capucha negra se hacen presentes en el escenario. Hey gentleman Wait a minute Rezas por mi fracaso Sorry I have no problem shit Mo money mo problem shit I know, feel like Tony Montana I know, feel like Tony Montana I know, feel like Tony Montana I know, feel like Tony Montana I know, feel like Tony Montana El éxito y la felicidad se parecen, pero son diferentes Pero quiero más exito Más riquezas y un honor más grande Quiero que el dinero me persiga Pero espero no convertirme en un monstruo que sólo persigue dinero Rezo Me digo a mí misma "no espero a que otros fracasen" Mi familia, mis fans y mi equipo son mi máxima prioridad Así es, vamos a ganar dinero, mi gran ambición es bastante alta The world it yours, ahora el mundo entero esta en mi maldita mano Hey gentleman Wait a minute Rezas por mi fracaso Sorry I have no problem shit Mo money mo problem shit I know, feel like Tony Montana I know, feel like Tony Montana I know, feel like Tony Montana I know, feel like Tony Montana Harumi: ¡LET'S GO! Los bailarines con capucha se van, a excepción de uno. Este pasa adelante al nivel de Harumi y se muestra con el Stars Shower Coord, revelando ser Kamito Todo. Saca un micrófono y se une al rap. Irremplazable, irremplazable Estoy arrasando este lugar ¿Quién? ¿Quién carajo eres tú? Imaginé esto desde hace cuatro años El único que bailó en Parajuku era yo (that’s true) Now world is yours That´s true that´s true Empezando con Ax-Korea Echa una mirada a mi área Este es el paso a Gocheok, donde estoy ahora mismo I know I know Nos preocupa mucho incluso si nos insultas Mi escencia sigue siendo de Idol Los resultados son conseguir estar en B5 tres veces That’s true ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on~! Hey gentleman (gentleman) Wait a minute (wait a minute) Rezas por mi fracaso (mi fracaso) Una silueta dorada se encuentra en un escenario de PriPara vacío, esta comienza a caminar por la pasarela y al llegar a la parte principal, se echa a llorar acurrucandose en sus sollozos. Estaba sufriendo la terrible tragedia de que nadie fue a ver su concierto, y esto la dejo devastada. Se escuchan aplausos de dos personas, la silueta levanta la mirada y se fija en quienes podrían ser, a lo que se lleva la gran sorpresa de que un ángel y un demonio la veian perderse en lágrimas: Harumi y Kamito. Si, literal, ambos poseian alas blancas y negras respectivamente. Miraron a la silueta con lástima, pero esto no duro mucho. Le sonrieron y subieron al escenario junto a ella, ofreciendole sus manos (uno a cada lado), cosa que acepta. La mano libre que tenian la extienden dejando caer un brillo de estas, como mágia, a lo que van generando un camino hacia el cielo (no, no esta muerta :v). Van volando con ella, pero le extraña que caminen con ella aun teniendo alas, y ellos se dan cuenta de su inquietud. Acto seguido, le conceden unas alas iguales a las de ellos, aun con la mano de ella, y siguen caminando por el nuevo camino. Harumi apunta hacia el cielo, incitando a que vayan juntos, pero la silueta teme. Ambos la abrazan dandole señal de que todo estará bien, que no se preocupe... que puede confiar en ellos a pesar de ser dificil. El MD termina con los tres caminando juntos por el sendero hacia el cielo. ~ WINGS: You Never Walk Alone ~ ¡¡Cyalume Change~!! thumb|250px|centre Sorry I have no problem shit (no problem, no problem) Mo money mo problem shit (EVERYBODY STOP) ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ I know, feel like Tony Montana (BANG BANG BANG BANG) I know, feel like Tony Montana (TONY MONTANA, WOO) I know, feel like Tony Montana (I HAVE NO PROBLEM SHIT) I know, feel like Tony Montana (I HAVE NO PROBLEM SHIT) ¡YEAH~! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi: *Jadea de cansancio* Kamito: *La misma acción, mirando al público* Total silencio... Fans: ... ... Fans: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! ¡INCREIBLE! ¡HARUMI~ KAMITO~! ¡ESE LADO DE TI NO LO HABIA VISTO, HARUMI-CHAN! ¡TE AMO~! ¡SON ASOMBROSOS! Harumi: *Sonrie, aun cansada* Minna... Kamito... todos... *le salen lágrimas de los ojos*. Kamito: Lo hiciste, niña. *Le da una sonrisa*. Harumi: *Lo mira y sonrie* ¡Minna! ¡Muchas, muchas, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos! ¡LOS AMO MUCHO~! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ * Black Ocean es, básicamente, cuando los espectadores se ponen de acuerdo en apagar los LightSticks a la hora de un concierto. Categoría:Live Categoría:Harumi Live Categoría:Harumi Sunakawa Categoría:TIC8 Categoría:Dream All Star Event Categoría:Dream All Stars Event